mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggles the Wiggler
Wiggles the Wiggler is an adventure game for Wii.It has gameplay like Super Mario Galaxy and graphics like NEW Super Mario Bros Gameplay The player plays as a brave wiggler named Wiggles. The game reqiures the nunchuck. The A button is for jump, B button is to get into ANGRY MODE, + button is to pull up the menu, - button is for the item menu (like Paper Mario), Z button is for dance and C button is to pick up rocks and other small things. When the player defeats the boss, they must press the Z button. To defeat minions, the player must press the B button. If there is a cliff, the player must press the A button. To heal if the player collected a mushroom, press the - button. To pick up items, press the C button. To quit, the player has to press the QUIT button after you press the + button. Story Wiggles is having some private time in the shower,then there is an earthquake! Wiggles quickly dries off and goes outside to see what happens. A GIGANTIC robotic Wiggler comes out of the middle of town! Out came a hybrid of a Wiggler, Boo, King K. Rool (he does not appear in the game), goomba and koopa! It was BIG...and of corse robotic! Out of THAT...came a Wiggler with a royal robe and crown, long body, Black shoes, Pirrana Plant for a flower, a stinger and a voice so evil, a Toad died! He yelled "I AM THE LONG ONE! I EAT TOADS AND I TRAMPLE ON KRITTERS.NOW GO AWAY OR I WILL KILL YOU." all of the Wigglers quickly left. ONLY WIGGLES STAYED. Wiggles told the strange wiggler what his name was. "MY NAME IS KOEMAIN" Koemain screamed. Right after that, Wiggles yelled "Koemain oh Koemain...life of a wiggler is not all about evil and creepy robots in...well....creepy robots. It is mostly about STAYING CALM!!! I will win my Wiggler world back, and you will hand deliver it to me personally! Here's a story! It's called the horrible villain! Once there was a HORRIBLE villain. He was so HORRIBLE that EVERYONE died! THE END! Soon I will win! I WENT TO COLLAGE!!!!!" "Oh is that so!" Koemain said "we'll just see about that...MINIONS!!!!!!!" then a bunch of evil wigglers came down. "I have to try..." Wiggles said and then the gameplay tutorial will start, with the game. Worlds *Town of Wigglerk *New Town of Wigglerk *Playground of the Shy Guy *Yoshi's Island *Finland *Buglab *Wastland *Castle Heroes *Wigglers *Wiggles *Goombas *Yoshis *Koopas *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Mario *Luigi *Boo *Porfesser E. Gadd *Peach *Dolphins *Bloopers *Cheep Cheeps *Chain Chomps *Kritters *Toads *Frogs *Russ T. *Shy Guys *Pirannas *Snakes *Koopa Kids *Flutter Villains *Koemain *Paragoomba *Parakoopa *Count Bleck *Doopliss *Wiggleroe *Robots *Dark Forms *Vortecto *Chereroburger *Frilled Koemain *Koemain Clones *Koemainions *Koemain's walking castle *Villo *Blulo *Babe *Frido *P.O.O.P (People Order our Pills) *Evil Pills *Fawful Soul *Cackelleta Soul *Shadoo *False Wiggles *Robotic Wiggles Trivia *Koemain is claimed to be the strongest Wiggler ever in this game, but after his Master's death, Wiggles has the title. *The game is ONLY for wii. *The game has no ads. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Category:Wigglers